


Hidden Elements

by pinktape12345



Category: One Direction
Genre: Eating Disorder, Kidnapped, M/M, Nature, Self Harm, Smut, powers, um and a lot of other stuff but I don’t know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktape12345/pseuds/pinktape12345
Summary: Five boys all mysteriously go missing within the same week all leaving a similar note to their family.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Liam Payne
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

So I have never done one of these so bear with me

Warnings  
Self harm  
Eating disorder  
Smut  
Any of the warnings mentioned will be said in any chapter that has it in it and will be marked where it starts and ends if any other warnings are added they will be added here and before the chapter that has a new warning.

Ships  
Larry  
Ziam

Please do not copy, translate or any thing else with my books with out my permission.


	2. Trailer?

Trailer? Hi so this is going to be like a little trailer for the book.There is going to be a prolog for each of the boys.  
Breaking News: Five boys have now gone missing within the same week.  
The police think it has something to do with them all being adopted. All the boys left the same note to their parents so it is suspected this kidnapping was done by the same person. The boys kidnapped are Harry Styles age 14, Niall Horan age 15, Zayn Malik age 15, Liam Payne 16, and Louis Tomlinson age 16. Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louis are all healthy except for Harry who has a mysterious illness that they have not been able to find a cure for.  
Hi hope you like it so just so you know all the boys have control over one element except for harry who can talk to spirits and has control over all the elements but he has to learn how to control each of them spirit is its own "element".


	3. Harry’s back story part one

This is going to be part one of Harry's back story.  
Harry was a normal boy except for the fact he was abandoned at the age of seven for an unknown reason. Harry blamed himself for the fact his parents abandoned him on the streets. On the fourth night of being homeless, hungry, cold, and wet he accidentally got cut by a razor blade that he was playing with on the ground, he liked the feeling so much that he picked the razor blade up and cut himself, over, and over again. Harry continued to cut until one day when he was 10.  
THIRD POV  
"Look at that boy Robin it looks like he homeless. Anne quiet down." Robin said quiet but loud. After he said that Harry could no longer hear what they were saying, but, he was use to people saying things like that. No one ever helped Harry.   
Harry thought no one should ever love him again.  
Harry was sitting down against a wall in a short small ally in a strip mall when he saw this person he overheard being called Anne walk up to him a say "Hello little one, what's your name." Harry quietly and scarily said "H- Ha- Harry mam. Hi, Harry, my name is Anne and this is my husband Robin, would you like to come to the hospital with us and get all cleaned up." Anne said in a soft reassuring voice. Harry did not say anything but simply nodded his head. "Can Robin pick you up sweetie." Harry nodded again not caring and not able to walk himself from the lack of food he was able to find. Robin carefully carried Harry to their car and then into the hospital. Before even getting to the hospital Harry fell asleep, even when they entered the hospital Harry stayed asleep from the lack of sleep he was able to get on the streets.  
When Harry awoke he was surrounded by people asking him questions and sticking stuff in him, all Harry could think about to do was to curl up in a ball, once he did he heard someone yelling at people to get out and leave. Harry then felt someone's hand on him when he uncurled himself self he saw a man in a white coat. "Hi, Harry my name is Dr. Mill. H-h-I doctor Mill. So tell me Harry have you ever been to school or the doctors before" Mill said in a soft voice. Harry thought about it he had been to a doctors appointments when he was six because his parents left him before he had his next one, and he had only been to school for a year and he could not continue to go because he did not know where it was except one time he found it walked to the office and heard the person at the desk say "Hey your Harry Styles I remember you had moved away a while ago after hearing that he said he had to go back "home" and left as fast as he could. But back to the present Harry replied "I have not been to either since he was about seven." He said quietly" Harry how old are you?" When the doctor asked this the people who brought him here were in the room. The doctor thought Harry was only at most 8 but when he heard Harry say. "I'm 10." Everyone in the room (except Harry) was surprised he seemed like he was only 7 for his height and how he talked was like a seven year old and he looked like a seven year old would look malnourished.  
"Now Harry, this is a very important question, these two people want to adopt you would you like that?" The doctor asked Harry quietly replied with" Ummm.....


	4. Harry’s back story part two

Previously on hidden elements   
"Now Harry, this is a very important question,these two people want to adopt you would you like that?" The doctor asked Harry quietly replied with" ummm.....

"Ummm......... what's adopt? We'll adoption is basically these people want to become your new mommy and daddy" the doctor said" oh ok" Harry said quietly "so is that a yes to you wanting Anne and Robin to adopt you. Yes it's a yes thank you very much for adopting me. Oh it's no problem Harry." Anne said with tears starting to form from the tragic pass of the bot and from being happy she was able to help him.   
A week later Harry had not cut once he was so happy until Anne saw the scars...

Harry was always wearing long sleeves Anne and Robin thought it was because Harry was stick and bones and was not able to keep himself warm but, that was only half true the other half was because Harry did not want the. To see his scars for he was scared the would send him away.  
One night however Harry was wearing shorts and a t-shirt for bed but when Anne woke him up he completely forgot about his scars showing " good morning Harry how are —— Harry what are these oh you poor thing, why would you do that." Before Harry was able to answer he started to have a panic attack......

More will come next week. How did you like it Harry's back story will be the longest but lots of stuff happens for him. 

No ones POV  
As Harry starts to have a panic attack Anne and Robin are escorted out of the room while Dr.Mill try’s to clam him down. “Harry, Harry , calm down buddy it’s ok your ok your not in trouble” Mill says trying to calm down Harry before he passes out but, he is not able to and Harry passes out “ Anne Robin you can come back in. Is he ok Dr.Mill ? Yes he is ok Anne he just had a panic attack and passed out so while he’s out we are going to bandage his wrists.” Anne and Robin sit down and watch Harry’s arms get bandaged, and wait for him to wake up. As Harry wakes up he’s very disoriented and scared.


End file.
